Two halves equals a whole
by Ninja Kitty and Ninja Kitsune
Summary: Rin always thought that he and his brother were the only ones that had the blue flames of Satan. But he is now proven wrong once a mysterious girl comes to True Cross Academy and is also put in the Cram school. What is also mysterious is that she carries a sword with her every where she goes just like him. *set after the last episode*


Two halves equals a whole

I know I shouldn't be doing this; but I just had to get it out of my head...*sigh*

Summary: Rin always thought that he and his brother were the only ones that had the blue flames of Satan. But he is now proven wrong once a mysterious girl comes to True Cross Academy and is also put in the Cram school. What is also mysterious is that she carries a sword with her every where she goes just like him. *set after the last episode*

Chapter one: Mystery girl

Kagome

*

~prolog/flashback/feudal era~

The last battle was finally over; but few of the inu-tachi barely survived.

They all thought she was the first to fall when Naraku had slashed at her multiple times with his claws and katanna, and had crashed to the ground. They thought that Kagome had been killed, but was just unconscious.

Inuyasha was gone. He had died protecting Kikyou from Naraku, but she soon died after him.

Sango and Miroku died protecting each other and the others, but they had tired out from hoards of demons coming after them.

Sesshomaru had been wounded, but he survived. He was currently mourning the loss of Rin in the village.

Rin...she died trying to help Sesshomaru when he was wounded, and you could see devastation, horror, guilt, and extreme anger on the demon lord's face when she had been struck, but she only survived long enough to tell him that she would see him again one day.

Kouga had been struck down trying to protect Ayame when she had been wounded, then she was later struck down out of her rage when she didn't sense a demon approaching her, and was too late to stop the surprise attack.

Shippo was in the village helping Kaede protect the villagers, and with Kirara helping as well.

When Kagome awoke, everyone was dead. All the rage and sadness had unlocked her true power.

She had then purified Naraku, and crashed to the ground with blood oozing out of her wounds as blood also trickled down from the corner of her mouth.

There Kagome lay; on the cold blood drenched ground with many wounds on her. She didn't ware her school uniform, but a black cloak with black pants and a midnight blue ripped sleeved shirt. Her bow and arrows were long gone, as they were disintegrated from existence when a demon had burned during the battle.

As she laid there on her back, her startling silver midnight blue eyes started to fill with tears. She raised her arm into the air to look at a cursed pink jewel.  
And with her dying breath, she made a wish.

"I wish for the lives of everyone that has been wronged by Naraku to be restored. Even if this wish may be selfish in a way, I don't care if Satan himself comes to drag me to hell. I wish for this deed to be done!"

What Kagome didn't realize, was that after she said that, Satan, who was currently taking possession of a white wolf's body, had come to see to open the Gehenna gate to take Naraku's soul to hell, had heard her, and was surprised but amused at her words. 'Well, well. Isn't that interesting? This mortal does not fear me like many would.' He thought with a smirk.

"Young girl. How is it that you would actually save your friends while not caring to be dragged to hell?" He told her.

Kagome's eyes widened at the voice. She was very shocked to hear it. She may have been shocked, but you couldn't tell unless you looked into her eyes. "I do not belong here anymore and wish to end the suffering of my friends and family." She said in a stoic voice.

He just had to smirk at her, but then frowned. She was a very strange girl, but also very selfless. He worried and pitied her, something he rarely ever did.

He then decided to try something very drastic.

"Girl, before you disappear from this world, I would like know your name; and I want to give you something." Said Satan.

"It's Kagome, and what do you want to give me, Satan-sama?" Asked Kagome.

"I will save you by giving you some of my blood and power. Since you have shown me that you are selfless to even those of a different kind such as demons. You will not be that of a relative to me after I give you some of my blood, but that of enough to save your life." He said as Kagome started to become transparent as she was disappearing.

And with that said, she nodded as she closed her eyes, and awaited her new found fate.

Satan worked quickly. He knew she was a Miko and hoped his plan would work. Surprisingly it had worked, but it had also caused her pain.

She screamed in agony until she disappeared; and thought that she had died from his flames as the kami took her away from the Earth.

Once he got Naraku's soul, he left back to Gehenna once the girl's wish took effect as all of her friends lives were returned to them.

Once Kagome was back in her time, she was laying at the bottom of the well at night, on her knees with blue flames dancing on her skin as they burned her clothing away.

Her now floor length hair was flailing around her in an invisible wind as her canines grew an inch and a half longer on her top row of teeth, as the ones on the bottom row grew about a centimeter.

Her nails turned into long deadly claws and her ears became very long elf like ears as a long, thin, raven colored tail sprouted from her back side. She then roared out in a pain filled rage from the surging power that burned like fire in her veins.

Kun-loon, who had been in the kitchen at the time, was cleaning dishes from diner when she heard the roar coming from the well house. She then dropped what she was doing, and ran to the well. When she got there, she saw a blue light coming from within it.

When she looked down to the bottom, she gasped.

Kagome had heard her mother's gasp. She tensed, and look up to see her mother with a snarl plastered on her face from pain, and blazing blue eyes that looked to have parts cut off from the sides of the irises, with pure, freshly spilt, blood red colored pupils, with tears streaking down her face.

~end to prologue/flashback~

Rin  
Present time

*

*  
There was a supposed to be a new girl coming to the cram school today. So his brother told him.

But she had not shown up yet and it was almost time to leave.

He had been thinking over and over again about the conversation between him and Yukio from the night before.

After Yukio told him about the memories that their 'Father' had shown him about their mother, he also told him of a short glimpse of another female screaming in pain from Satan's memories while he was being possessed. Yukio then told Rin about the woman from what Satan had told him.

"He said that this was first person that had never feared him. Even though she was heavily wounded and a holy person at that, she still didn't fear him. He said that he tried to save her, but died of his flames. That was about 500 years ago...he also said her name was something like Kagami or Ayame." he trailed off. He could still hear her agony filled screams ringing through his ears. And it pained him to hear her screams as she was engulfed in the cursed blue flames.

Rin was then shaken out of his thoughts as he heard the door to the class room opened. Everyone then looked to see who exactly would be stupid to come to class when it was just about over.

When they looked, they realized that it was not a student but Mephisito himself with another figure behind him, hiding in the shadows.

"Hello, my faithful students! Now, I have a surprise for every one!" He said in his same, insane and unusual happy tone.

"Kagome Dear! It's time for your reveal!" After he said that, the figure in the shadows stepped through the doorway, and into the light.

Everyone gasped out in surprise.

There, stood a girl in a boy's uniform with no jacket and sleeves rolled up to the elbow, was the most beautiful girl that Rin had ever seen. Blue black hair that looked like ink going down in waves to the back of her ankles in a braid and almost feathered, slightly side swept bangs framed her face, as her hair covered her ears from view.

She had almost the same pouty face as Shizura, but her lips were not as big as hers, but still a perfect size, with her head cocked to the side a little as she looked around the strange room; and was maybe about 5'2". She also had something strapped to her back. It looked like the case that Rin's sword was kept in, but it was black with electric blue lining, and a silver flame pendent in the middle.

When her eyes landed on Yukio, though he wasn't paying attention and was writing on the board, they narrowed a tiny bit in fascination, she looked over to Rin, and when she looked at him, he gasped as his eyes widened .

Her eyes were like his and Yukio's blue flames; wild, but tamed.

"Everyone, this is my niece Kagome! I want you to treat her nice and please be friends with her. She has been having a rough time with-"

"Uncle...please...I'm fine; but thank you for introducing me." She said in a soft embarrassed, but amused whisper.


End file.
